


Ashes to Ashes

by OutTheWindow



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Infinity War AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutTheWindow/pseuds/OutTheWindow
Summary: A short little thing, I basically just picked Sami and Kevin up and put them down into a scene from Avengers: Infinity War. Spoilers for a thing that happens, but no spoilers for the who/how specifics. But if you haven't seen Infinity War yet and don't want to know anything that happens in it, probably don't read this.





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I should be working on the sun in your bones, I'm sorry! Next chapter is in progress but probably won't be out til I'm done with my finals next week.

They were two of the best, only amplified by the fact that they knew each other better than they knew selves. This was why Captain America called them to Wakanda of course, he knew they’d be needed. They called them the Real Dynamic Duo, taken from the nickname Batman and Robin had in those comics, but of course those were just fiction. Sami and Kevin were real, living beings.

At least, they were until Kevin saw the particles floating away into the atmosphere above and turned, his chest heaving, blood or sweat or both trickling down his back, and saw half of Sami’s arm gone.

_No._

“Kevin it’s okay, it’s gonna be fine-” Sami held up his other arm in a placating gesture, a pained expression on his face.

“Shut up!” Kevin yelled, all pretense of composure gone in an instant. He grabbed Sami, now sans his entire right arm, and gathered him into the tightest bear hug he could manage, as though he could tether Sami to the earth simply by willpower alone.

Sami wormed his only remaining arm out of Kevin’s grasp and grabbed Kevin’s hand tightly as he felt more and more of his right side cease to exist. “It’s going to be okay Kevin. You’re so strong. So strong.” He said shakily, eyes shining with tears that he refused to let fall.

“I’m not, Sami. _I’m not!_ ” Kevin tried to yell but his voice wouldn’t let him anymore, only broken whispers leaving his throat. “You can’t leave me _you can’t leave me! You promised! Don’t you dare fucking do this to me!”_ His hand tightened on Sami’s one remaining one, his other hand grabbing Sami’s face.

“Do you hear me? I need you! You need to stop this right fucking now because I refuse-“

And then Sami’s face that Kevin gripped tightly but not enough to hurt (never enough to hurt) was ash, some of it floating away into nothingness, some of it sitting in Kevin’s palm as though the universe was taunting him.

He’d known if they couldn’t stop Thanos, he would kill half of all life in the universe, but he’s never let himself think of the possibility of Sami. He didn’t think the universe could possibly be so cruel as to take his golden, sunshine Sami, who was better than him in so many ways, in _every way._ If it took either of them, he’d thought, it would be him. It _should_ be him, the partner with the bad attitude who few liked, the one with the anger issues, the troublemaker, the one who most only tolerated because they loved Sami.

“-I refuse to do this without you.” He whispered, staring at the place where Sami’s head had been.

Sami’s hand disappeared.

He waited for the ash to take him too, kneeling in the dirt where Sami had been, but he felt nothing.

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” He yelled, his voice coming back to him in his anguish. “TAKE ME INSTEAD!” He pleaded selfishly. No, he couldn’t ask that. He wouldn’t wish this pain on Sami.

“TAKE ME TOO!” He screamed. “PLEASE.” His voice cracked. “Take me too.”

Kevin lay facedown in the dirt now, even his knees too weak to hold him, feeble from blood loss, but much more from the kind of pain that no doctor could ever take away.

“Just bring him back.” Kevin whispered to the ground on which his face lay. “I need him. He needs to be alive. Please, bring him back.”

Too weak even for words anymore, Kevin collapsed into silent sobs there in the cold earth. In the distance he heard people calling out for him and Sami, but he made no effort to respond.

Maybe if he lay there long enough, he could join Sami, wherever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout that.


End file.
